Tangled Webs
by Evening Nightshade
Summary: A series of moments between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks as they struggle to come to terms with their relationship. Contains spoilers for Book 6, so beware.


TANGLED WEBS, BY EVENING NIGHTSHADE 

_Disclaimer_: I own none of the characters, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary: _A series of moments between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks as they struggle to come to terms with their relationship.

--------------

Chapter One: Post-Christmas Dinner 

"Remus!"

Before he could utter a greeting, Andromeda Tonks had kissed him on the cheek, tossed his frayed cloak onto the nearest coat-rack, and ushered him into her pristine dining room. "How are you? Dora told me about what you've been doing - unbelievable! Far be it for me to speak ill of Albus Dumbledore, but..." A dark look crossed her face. "It's a lost cause in my opinion." She sighed, and Lupin chose now to say 'hello' before she launched into another stream of conversation.

She gestured for him to sit, and he nodded in silent acquiescence. Four seats had already been arranged around the ebony table, and he sank into one uneasily. Andromeda, who bore a striking resemble to her estranged sister Bellatrix, reminded him more of Molly Weasely in personality. He grimaced faintly as he sipped the mug of tea she had already laid out for him. That morning, he had been on the receiving end of Molly's tongue, and at some point mid-rant, had felt a great deal of pity for the Weasely boys if they endured the same. The words still penetrated his minds... "Ridiculous... Making her positively miserable... Better get your act together..."

So wrapped up was he in his thoughts, he barely noticed a sandy-haired figure stroll into the room until Ted Tonks patted him heartily on the back. "Good to see you, Remus," he grinned, slipping into the seat beside him. "I hope," he added in a lowered voice, "That Andromeda's not being a bit too... overpowering, shall we say? Only, she gets like that when she's nervous… Laid out the best china, because you were coming… and you know how Dora can be sometimes."

Lupin sighed. Andromeda, who had temporarily disappeared into the kitchen, returned with a tray of triangle-shaped sandwiches. She looked disapprovingly as her husband grabbed a fistful before their guest had even taken one. Lupin quickly snatched the first one to hand, hoping to spare Ted from his wife's nagging. "Thanks for inviting me," he said, attempting to smile as brightly as possible. The lines on his face seemed to melt away, if only for a brief moment.

"You're most welcome, dear!" She said, and seated herself opposite her husband. That meant... he grimaced behind his mug... he would be sitting opposite...

"Dora!" Her mother called, and Lupin thought he heard muttered expletives come from the upstairs. "Dora! Dora!" Andromeda's voice grew more strained. "Nymphadora Tonks!" She growled, but hastily resumed a smile when she realised Lupin was watching her.

"I'll Apparate upstairs and get her," Ted offered, but she shook her head.

"Remus, would you mind doing it? That might get a reaction..."

His face fell. The last thing he felt prepared to do was face Tonks alone. Their arguments had been more vehement of late, his protests seeming feebler each time. The last time, he had actually reduced her to frustrated tears, and he still felt guilty. _Apologise to her, _a voice in his head demanded, while another asked why he should have to apologise for trying to protect her.

Remus stood, and concentrated for a moment.

_Pop. _He no longer stood in Andromeda's tidy dining room, but a stuffy bedroom still encased in darkness. In the corner, he could make out Tonks' slight frame huddled beneath a duvet. She moaned. "Mum?"

"Not quite," he replied, tugging at the navy curtains and letting light spill into the room. Its walls were bright purple, and the ceiling was covered with posters of the Weird Sisters. One, he saw, even had their autographs scrawled across it. Tonks had told him she had met them once, at a party thrown by a friend from Hogwarts looking to impress. It had been a disaster, but she told him, it was well worth it just to meet the band.

"What's she playing at?" Tonks muttered somewhere behind him. He turned, and watched her climb out of bed. Her hair looked more lifeless and lank than usual, and she was dressed in a pair of over-sized turquoise pyjamas. "Wotcher, Remus." She rustled beneath her bed for a moment, and unveiled a silver-wrapped parcel. "Merry Christmas, by the way." She handed it to him, almost afraid to meet his eyes.

"Thank you."

"'Welcome," she muttered, and cursed as she tripped over her own boots. "You can open it, by the way."

"I'll get it downstairs." With that, he returned to the dining room, and halted the couple mid-argument. Ted winked gratefully. "She's coming," he told them flatly, and returned to his chair. If upstairs had been any indication, this afternoon would be gut-wrenching.

--------------

As it turned out, things were not so bad. They exchanged belated Christmas gifts, with Lupin receiving a pair of red pyjamas from Andromeda and Ted (similar to those their daughter had worn) and a bottle of Firewhiskey from Nymphadora. He then presented the Tonks' with a few bottles of wine, despite Andromeda's insistence that he needn't have got them anything.

Tonks had arrived downstairs soon afterwards, her hair now waist-length but still the same colour. In Lupin's opinion, it didn't suit her. It was just too... plain for Tonks. He missed her bubble-gum locks, which always seemed to brighten up a room. Still, she made up for it outfit-wise, strolling into the room decked in scarlet robes and mis-matching blue stockings. The purple beret she received from Lupin soon adorned her head, and another insane outfit was complete.

Despite being seated across from her at the table, there was no awkwardness between the two. Tonks was amicable enough during the meal, even sociable at points. Lupin could almost forget the sight of her Disapparating, in tears, from 12 Grimmauld Place…

"Thanks for the meal, Andromeda," Lupin said, drawing his wand to help her clear the table.

"Nonsense!" she replied, speech vaguely slurred. Ted grinned, winking at his guest. But Lupin and Tonks exchanged a half-worried, half-humoured glance. If Andromeda was as drunk as her words suggested, poor Ted would be on the receiving end of her hangover tomorrow morning.

"Dora," her father said, "I'll give your mother a hand, you take Remus into the sitting room…" With those words, Lupin got the feeling things would get a whole lot worse…

Silently, Tonks led him through a set of double doors into a messy room. Pairs of socks littered the floor, along with pine needles from the large Christmas tree in the corner. And, to Remus' horror, a bunch of little white berries was dangling from the ceiling.

Miseltoe… and Tonks was standing right under it.

"You don't have to kiss me," she said, and Remus realized she had been staring at him. "But it would be a nice gesture."

He sighed. "Nymph…"

"Don't call me that! Only Mum calls me that!" Yet, she stood firm, waiting…

Lupin leaned in close, lips but a breath away from hers… but shifted, and placed a kiss on her cheek instead. But, before she could utter a complaint, they heard a slump and a crash in the next room, and Ted's cry of "Blimey!"

"Oh, Mum…" Tonks muttered, and Lupin suppressed a nervous laugh. He hooked his fingers beneath her chin, and lifted her face until he was looking directly into her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing this because I care about you." His lips, dry and chapped, grazed her forehead. "And I should probably leave now…"

She did not protest, but watched in saddened silence as he popped his head into the kitchen and said goodbye. Ted hugged him a fatherly sort of way, and reminded him, "You know you're always welcome… Any friend of Sirius is welcome here."

Lupin merely nodded, before throwing his cloak over his shoulders, stepping out into the bitter night and Disapparating back to Grimmauld Place. Tonks sighed, and returned to her bedroom despondently, barely hearing her father's words as she passed the kitchen.

"Blimey, sweetheart… you haven't drank that much since Mundungus' 30th birthday!"


End file.
